Discussion utilisateur:PanSola
Hi, said, i think, that we should ask GuildWiki if they can have more links to us. Do you think it to be a good idea ? What would the best way to ask them ? Here almost every page has a link to them because most templates (skill, quest, creature) make use of the template. Maybe they could use a similar thing. That would add a parameter for every language to their templates... But maybe they already have something... — TulipVorlax 20 mai 2008 à 05:02 (UTC) :Interlanguage links should work. Test: * en:User talk:PanSola <- this thing should add a link to my GUildWiki talk page directly * en:User:PanSola <- this thing should add an explicit normal link to my GuildWiki user page. Feel free to do the reverse on GuildWiki with the "fr" syntax. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 20 mai 2008 à 05:08 (UTC) Decorator templates Hi, Sorry to contact you in this manner. I have seen that on GuildWiki you are the first to have worked on the Skill qr template wich is called by use of decorator and every skill has it's own template. Here, and on the server where we started before moving to Wikia (yes, us too), we have been using the same wonderfull trick in many templates. I've ask users here where did that came from but aside from GuildWiki, they have no idea. I know this is the kind of thing that has been in used long before wikis existed in other programming language. But what i need to know, is who and where this way to do templates on wikis come from. My goal is two fold. First, knowing this i could make proper attribution of sort, second, i might find way to help people to know about this method. I go around on Wikia and often come across wikis that could benifit from using that thing (like the Animal Crossing wikia or the French Central wikia). So where did you learned this trick ? Are-you the first one to have used this on wikis ? Thanks. By the way i also use this on w:c:fr.3d:Liste des logiciels. — TulipVorlax 27 décembre 2008 à 21:36 (UTC) :The tricks in the skill qr templates were developed natively on GuildWiki, to the best of my knowledge. However, I cannot guarantee if we are the first to do this trick, as there are too many other wikis out there to account for. The only thing I can say for certain is that I personally did not know of any other wikis using this trick when I helped came up with it for the use of GuildWiki. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 27 décembre 2008 à 23:36 (UTC) ::Good. I'll state what we know and if someone ever know more i'll let him correct the informations. Thanks. ::When i find the time, i'll make an help page (in french first) to tell everyone how to implement this so usefull technic. — TulipVorlax 28 décembre 2008 à 03:04 (UTC) :::Hehe cool (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 28 décembre 2008 à 07:46 (UTC)